Knuckles & Amy
by Nintendoga
Summary: Knuckles and Amy have to face trials together through love, torture, and emeroods while on Lost Hex. Also Knuckles rapes Amy.


"Hurry and rescue them Sonic!"

"I'll do my best!" the screen cut off, leaving Amy to sigh and hope that Sonic would be able to save all those little animals.

Knuckles was being carried away by flickies, thrashing about trying to get down.

"L-let me GO!" Amy turned her head after hearing all the commotion going on in the background

"Knock it off Knucklehead! This isn't the time for games." Knuckles growled as the flickies suddenly scattered about, plunging Knuckles deep into the earth.

*INSERT SOUND EFFECT HERE*

Amy quickly ran over to the hole in the ground "Knuckles what did I just say!?"

"Grrrr..." Knuckles slowly climbed up, pearching his head upwards. His heart skipped a beat as he could see Amy standing over the hole, her sweet white panties being shown to him in full view. Knuckles' animal insticts took over as he quickly climbed up, trying to despeeratley reach her panties.

However Amy moved away at the last second, leaving Knuckles saddened as he climbed out of the hole. He shook off the dirt on his body and extended his hand out towards Amy, expecting her to at least help him stand up.

*SMACK*

Knuckles went flying at 100mph in mid-air towards a tree. He comically slammed right into it and slid down slowly. Amy yelled at him once more

"Stop playing games you Knuckle-head! We have to think of a way to help these poor animals..." She bent down to pat and cuddle with the flickies on the ground. Knuckles stood up and clenched his fists. How dare she, a hedgehog, smack the almighty Knuckles the Echidna!?

He had snapped, tired of being the butt-monkey of the gang. When was the last time they even needed him for something? Since the Space Colony Ark incident? Since Neo Metal Sonic? Well no more. He was tired of being a good guy. He longed for the thrill and excitement that had surged through him back when he used to be "evil". Or Misunderstood. Whatever.

Knuckles slowly walked over to Amy, cracking his...pfft...pfffft...KNUCKLES as he thought of how to do her in.

Amy turned around, annoyed yet again at how Knuckles seemed to be playing around.

"For the last time Knuckles, stop playing around!"

Knuckles calmly put a hand on Amy's shoulder. This made her very uncomfortable.

"My dearest Amy..." Knuckles smoothly rubbed his knuckles on the side of her face, before grabbing her throat and pushing her down to the ground.

"K-Knuckles!?" Amy tried to push him away, but Knuckles jumped on top of her.

"W-what the heck's gotten into you!?" Knuckles chuckled before answering her question

"Amy you know me, the fighting freak Knuckles, and we're at Lost Hex hill, you ready?"

Amy became confused as Knuckles slapped her across the face a few times.

"Man I ain't gonna let it get to me, I'm just gonna freak, now on top ya body I gotta find my own piece." Knuckles slid his hands all along her body, before squeezing her breasts. Amy began sobbing but Knuckles simply put a knuckle up to her mouth and shushed her.

"I know that it's here, I sense it in my dick." Amy felt Knuckles' body warm up against her, and opened her eyes in fear as she saw a dick crawling out of Knuckles' crotch.

"The great dickery power allows me to feel." Knuckles scooched back, laying on top of Amy in order to get more comfortable. Amy couldn't stop sobbing at this point, with every time she tried to escape, Knuckles would slap her across the face or give her gut a quick punch.

Knuckles used his fists to cut through Amy's dress, revealing her tiny but perky tits. He then dove his face forward into them, yelling out "BOOGITA BOOGA!" while mushing his face into her tits.

Amy begged Knuckles to stop, but Knuckles won't having any of that shit. He perched back up, and gave Amy a deep sinister smile. He grabbed onto her hips, and quickly tore away her bottom half of the dress. Panties too.

He almost drooled at the sight of her luscious pink pussy. Knuckles slowly rose his head up, and looked into Amy's scared eyes. He angled himself correctly, and spoke soft, yet powerful words.

"Let's take a dive, in Aquatic mine..." Amy screamed when Knuckles tore inside her vagina, feeling the pain and pleasure surface through each thrust. Knuckles screamed too, in ecstasy. He hadn't had sex in years, and couldn't jerk off because no fucking fingers. He needed this.

With each thrust he yelled "SHIT ROCK YEAH!" before pounding into the earth with one hand, creating a loud booming noise. This continued on for quite sometime, as the animals looked in fear.

Knuckles felt himself getting close, and started huffing more. His mind had become devoured from the lust that had over-taken him. He had no idea who he was or what he was doing anymore.

"YEAHHHHHHH!" Knuckles yelled as he unleashed a wave of cum inside of Amy. Amy cried out in terror, before sobbing uncontrollably yet again. Knuckles laid there, mind still rushing.

He was about to pull out before his mind beeped.

Yes beeped.

A loud beeping, something that became louder and louder, Knuckles gripped his head and shut his eyes. He had heard this beeping somewhere before. He shot his eyes open as he had realized what it meant.

"THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles shot down and looked at Amy "IT'S HERE!"

Knuckles tored into Amy's stomach, splashing and mixing her blood and guts all around, making a loug "ARGHGHGHGHGH!" noise, trying to dig inside of Amy's intestines. He had ripped her in half, squished her heart, liver, and other organs, before tearing open her ovaries. He soon tore open her kidney, before reaching inside and pulling out a kidney stone.

"ALRIGHT!"

DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN

DUN DUN DUN

DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

RANK

C

"Just made it."

Knuckles then turned his head towards the flickies cowering in fear behind the tree. With a quick lick of blood-lust, he stood up, and pointed at them with his quote, unquote "FINGER".

"You're next."

THE END


End file.
